The present invention relates to the field of safety devices suitable for mounting on bicycles and the like, which devices present a changing appearance in response to airflow relative to the device.
It has been known to utilize reflective devices in conjunction with bicycles and the like as a safety precaution. Typically, such safety devices have consisted of one or more reflective surfaces mounted on the bicycle. When light, such as that from the headlights of an automobile, strikes the reflective surface, it is reflected back toward the source of light to warn of the presence of the bicycle.
It has also been known to utilize rotating safety devices attached to various parts of the bicycle. One such device has a generally star-shaped configuration of intersecting light-reflecting surfaces and is suspended for wind-driven rotation between the spokes of the bicycle wheel. Another device utilizes semispherical members having reflective faces and extending radially from a central hub which rotates on a spindle in response to airflow past the semispherical members. Such devices are open to the surroundings and depend on the airflow in their immediate vicinity to operate their rotatable members.